Uncanny X-Men/Covers
Silver Age (#1-66) Launched in 1963 by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, it initially ran bi-monthly. Image:Uncanny X-Men 1.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #1 ,1963 Image:Uncanny X-Men 2.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #2 ,1963 Image:Uncanny X-Men 3.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #3 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 4.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #4 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 5.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #5 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 6.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #6 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 7.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #7 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 8.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #8 ,1964 Image:Uncanny X-Men 9.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #9 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 10.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #10 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 11.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #11 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 12.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #12 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 13.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #13 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 14.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #14 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 15.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #15 ,1965 Image:Uncanny X-Men 16.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #16 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 17.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #17 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 18.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #18 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 19.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #19 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 20.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #20 ,1966 Image:Uncanny X-Men 21.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #21 Image:Uncanny X-Men 22.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #22 Image:Uncanny X-Men 23.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #23 Image:Uncanny X-Men 24.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #24 Image:25x.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #25 Image:Uncanny X-Men 26.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #26 Image:Uncanny X-Men 27.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #27 Image:Uncanny X-Men 28.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #28 Image:Uncanny X-Men 29.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #29 Image:Uncanny X-Men 30.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #30 Image:Uncanny X-Men 31.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #31 Image:Uncanny X-Men 32.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #32 Image:Uncanny X-Men 33.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #33 Image:Uncanny X-Men 34.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #34 Image:Uncanny X-Men 35.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #35 Image:Uncanny X-Men 36.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #36 Image:Uncanny X-Men 37.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #37 Image:Uncanny X-Men 38.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #38 Image:Uncanny X-Men 39.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #39 Image:Uncanny X-Men 40.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #40 Image:Uncanny X-Men 41.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #41 Image:Uncanny X-Men 42.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #42 Image:Uncanny X-Men 43.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #43 Image:Uncanny X-Men 44.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #44 Image:Uncanny X-Men 45.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #45 Image:Uncanny X-Men 46.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #46 Image:Uncanny X-Men 47.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #47 Image:Uncanny X-Men 48.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #48 Image:Uncanny X-Men 49.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #49 Image:Uncanny X-Men 50.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #50 Image:Uncanny X-Men 51.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #51 Image:Uncanny X-Men 52.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #52 Image:Uncanny X-Men 53.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #53 Image:Uncanny X-Men 54.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #54 Image:Uncanny X-Men 55.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #55 Image:Uncanny X-Men 56.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #56 Image:Uncanny X-Men 57.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #57 Image:Uncanny X-Men 58.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #58 Image:Uncanny X-Men 59.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #59 Image:Uncanny X-Men 60.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #60 ,1969 Image:Uncanny X-Men 61.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #61 Image:Uncanny X-Men 62.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #62 Image:Uncannyxmen 63.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #63 Image:Uncanny X-Men 64.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #64 Image:Uncanny X-Men 65.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #65 Image:Uncanny X-Men 66.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #66 Reprints (67-93) A couple years after publication of X-Men ceased following X-Men #66, it returned as a bi-monthly reprint magazine. Image:Uncanny X-Men 67.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #67 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men68.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #68 Image:Uncanny X-Men 69.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #69 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men70.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #70 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men71.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #71 Image:Uncanny X-Men 72.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #72 Image:Uncanny X-Men 73.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #73 Image:Uncanny X-Men 74.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #74 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men75.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #75 Image:Uncanny X-Men 76.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #76 Image:Uncanny X-Men 77.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #77 Image:Uncanny X-Men 78.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #78 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men79.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #79 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men80.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #80 Image:Uncanny X-Men 81.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #81 Image:Uncanny X-Men 82.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #82 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men83.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #83 Image:Uncanny X-Men 84.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #84 Image:Uncanny X-Men 85.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #85 Image:Uncanny X-Men 86.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #86 Image:Uncanny X-Men 87.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #87 Image:Uncanny X-Men 88.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #88 Image:Uncanny X-Men 89.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #89 Image:Uncanny X-Men 90.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #90 Image:Uncanny X-Men 91.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #91 Image:Uncanny X-Men 92.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #92 Image:Uncanny X-Men 93.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #93 All-New All-Different (94-141) Following the success of Giant-Size X-Men #1, X-Men was revived as an active title, although it remained bi-monthly until #112. Image:uncannyx-men1.jpg|Giant-Size X-Men #1 Image:Uncanny X-Men 94.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #94 Image:Uncanny X-Men 95.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #95 Image:Uncanny X-Men 96.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #96 Image:Uncanny X-Men 97.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #97 Image:Uncanny X-Men 98.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #98 Image:Uncanny X-Men 99.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #99 Image:Uncanny X-Men 100.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #100 Image:Uncanny X-Men 101.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #101 Image:Uncanny X-Men 102.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #102 Image:Uncanny X-Men 103.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #103 Image:Uncanny X-Men 104.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #104 Image:Uncanny X-Men 105.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #105 Image:Uncanny X-Men 106.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #106 Image:Uncanny X-Men 107.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #107 Image:Uncanny X-Men 108.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #108 Image:X-Men v.1 109.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #109 Image:Uncanny X-Men 110.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #110 Image:Uncanny X-Men 111.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #111 Image:Uncanny X-Men 112.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #112 Image:Uncanny X-Men 113.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #113 Image:Uncanny X-Men 114.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #114 Image:Uncanny X-Men 115.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #115 Image:Uncanny X-Men 116.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #116 Image:Uncanny X-Men 117.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #117 Image:Uncannyxmen 118.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #118 Image:Uncanny X-Men 119.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #119 Image:X-Men 120.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #120 Image:Xmen121.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #121 Image:Xmen122.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #122 Image:Xmen123.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #123 Image:Xmen124.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #124 Image:Xmen125.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #125 Image:Xmen126.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #126 Image:Xmen127.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #127 Image:Xmen128.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #128 Image:Xmen129.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #129 Image:Xmen130.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #130 Image:Xmen131.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #131 Image:Xmen132.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #132 Image:Xmen133.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #133 Image:Xmen134.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #134 Image:Xmen135.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #135 Image:Xmen136.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #136 Image:Uncanny X-Men 137.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #137 Image:Xmen138.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #138 Image:Uncanny X-Men 139.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #139 Image:Uncanny X-Men 140.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #140 Image:Uncanny X-Men 141.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #141 The Uncanny X-Men (142-166) While Uncanny was inconsistently added to the cover since #114, the title did not officially become "The Uncanny X-Men" until #142. Image:Uncanny X-Men 142.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #142 Image:Uncanny X-Men 143.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #143 Image:Uncanny X-Men 144.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #144 Image:Uncanny X-Men 145.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #145 Image:UXM146.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #146 Image:Uncanny X-Men 147.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #147 Image:Uncanny X-Men 148.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #148 Image:Uncanny X-Men 149.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #149 Image:Uncanny X-Men 150.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #150 Image:Uncanny X-Men 151.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #151 Image:Uncanny X-Men 152.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #152 Image:Uncanny X-Men 153.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #153 Image:Uncanny X-Men 154.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #154 Image:Uncanny X-Men 155.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #155 Image:Uncanny X-Men 156.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #156 Image:Uncanny X-Men 157.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #157 Image:Uncanny X-Men 158.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #158 Image:UXM159.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #159 Image:Uncanny X-Men 160.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #160 Image:Uncannyxmen 161.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #161 Image:Uncanny X-Men 162.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #162 Image:Uncanny X-Men 163.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #163 Image:Uncanny X-Men 164.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #164 Image:Uncannyxmen 165.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #165 Image:Uncannyxmen 166.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #166 The X-Family Grows (167-243) Starting with New Mutants, Marvel began publishing other mutant titles. During this time period the X-Men team underwent substantial alterations. The net effect was to dramatically increase the number of mutant superheroes. Image:Uncanny X-Men 167.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #167 Image:Uncanny X-Men 168.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #168 Image:Uncanny X-Men 169.gif|Uncanny X-Men #169 Image:Uncanny X-Men 170.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #170 Image:Uncanny X-Men 171.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #171 Image:Uncanny X-Men 172.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #172 Image:Uncanny X-Men 173.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #173 Image:Uncannyxmen174.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #174 Image:Uncanny X-Men 175.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #175 Image:Uncanny X-Men 176.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #176 Image:Uncanny X-Men 177.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #177 Image:Uncanny X-Men 178.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #178 Image:Uncanny X-Men 179.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #179 Image:Uncanny X-Men 180.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #180 Image:Uncanny X-Men 181.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #181 Image:Uncanny X-Men 182.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #182 Image:Uncanny X-Men 183.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #183 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men184.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #184 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men185.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #185 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men186.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #186 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men187.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #187 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men188.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #188 Image:UXM189.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #189 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men190.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #190 Image:Uncanny191.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #191 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 192.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #192 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 193.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #193 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 194.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #194 Image:Uncanny195.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #195 Image:Uncanny 196.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #196 Image:Uncanny 197.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #197 Image:Uncanny 198.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #198 Image:UXM199.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #199 Image:Uncannyxmen200.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #200 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men201.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #201 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men202.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #202 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men203.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #203 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men204.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #204 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men205.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #205 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men206.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #206 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men207.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #207 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men208.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #208 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men209.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #209 Image:Uncanny X-Men 210.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #210 Image:Uncanny X-Men 211.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #211 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men212.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #212 Image:Uncanny X-Men 213.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #213 Image:Uncanny X-Men 214.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #214 Image:Uncannyxmen 215.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #215 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men216.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #216 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men217.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #217 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men218.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #218 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men219.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #219 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men220.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #220 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men221.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #221 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men222.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #222 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men223.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #223 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men224.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #224 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men225.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #225 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men226.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #226 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men227.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #227 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men228.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #228 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men229.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #229 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men230.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #230 Image:Uncannyxmen 231.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #231 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men232.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #232 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men233.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #233 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men234.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #234 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men235.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #235 Image:Uncanny X-Men 236.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #236 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men237.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #237 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men238.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #238 Image:Uncannyxmen239.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #239 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men240.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #240 Image:Uncannyxmen241.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #241 Image:CoverUncannyX-Men242.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #242 Image:Uncannyxmen243.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #243 Dissolution (244-269) Chris Claremont did the unthinkable - totally dissolved the X-Men team. He took this opportunity to tell a lot of character-focused stories, often with major ramifications for those characters. Image:Uncanny X-Men 244.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #244 Image:Uncannyxmen 245.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #245 Image:Uncanny X-Men 246.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #246 Image:Uncanny-X-Men-247.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #247 Image:Uncanny X-Men 248.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #248, 1st printing Image:Uncanny X-Men 249.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #249 Image:Uncanny X-Men 250.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #250 Image:Uncanny X-Men 251.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #251 Image:Uncannyxmen 252.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #252 Image:Uncannyxmen253.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #253 Image:Uncannyxmen 254.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #254 Image:Uncannyxmen 255.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #255 Image:Uncanny X-Men 256.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #256 Image:Uncanny X-Men 257.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #257 Image:Uncanny X-Men 258.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #258 Image:Xmen259.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #259 Image:Uncanny X-Men 260.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #260 Image:Uncannyxmen 261.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #261 Image:Uncannyxmen262.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #262 Image:Uncanny x-men 263.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #263 Image:Uncannyxmen264.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #264 Image:Uncanny X-Men 265.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #265 Image:Uncanny X-Men 266.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #266 Image:Uncanny X-Men 267.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #267 Image:Uncanny X-Men 268.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #268 Image:Uncanny X-Men 269.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #269 Re-united to Blue and Gold (270-300) After jointly dealing with substantial threats to their existence, Marvel's mutants substantially re-organize, leading to two X-Men comics, the transformation of New Mutants into X-Force, and a totally new X-Factor team. Image:Uncanny X-Men 270.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #270, 1st printing Image:Uncannyxmen270.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #270, 2nd printing Image:Uncannyxmen271.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #271 Image:Uncanny X-Men 272.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #272 Image:Uncanny X-Men 273.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #273 Image:Uncanny X-Men 274.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #274 Image:Uncanny X-Men 275.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #275 Image:Uncanny X-Men 276.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #276 Image:Uncannyxmen277.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #277 Image:Uncanny X-Men 278.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #278 Image:Uncannyxmen279.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #279 Image:Uncannyxmen280.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #280 Image:Uncanny X-Men 281.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #281, 1st printing Image:Uncanny X-Men 281 2nd.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #281, 2nd printing Image:Uncannyxmen 282.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #282 Image:Uncanny X-Men 282 2nd.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #282, 2nd printing Image:Uncanny X-Men 283.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #283 Image:Uncannyxmen 284.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #284 Image:Uncannyxmen 285.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #285 Image:Uncanny X-Men 286.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #286 Image:Uncannyxmen 287.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #287 Image:Uncanny X-Men 288.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #288 Image:Uncanny x-men 289.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #289 Image:Uncanny X-Men 290.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #290 Image:Uncanny X-Men 291.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #291 Image:Uncannyxmen 292.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #292 Image:Uncanny X-Men 293.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #293 Image:Uncannyxmen 294.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #294 Image:Uncannyxmen 295.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #295 Image:Uncannyxmen 296.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #296 Image:Uncanny X-Men 297.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #297 Image:Uncannyxmen 298.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #298 Image:Uncannyxmen 299.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #299 Image:Uncannyxmen 300.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #300 Uncanny X-Men (301-400) Image:Uncannyxmen 301.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #301 Image:Uncanny X-Men 302.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #302 Image:Uncanny X-Men 303.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #303 Image:Uncanny X-Men 304.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #304 Image:Uncannyxmen 305.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #305 Image:Uncannyxmen 306.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #306 Image:Uncannyxmen 307.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #307 Image:Uncannyxmen 308.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #308 Image:Uncannyxmen 309.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #309 Image:Uncannyxmen 310.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #310 Image:Uncannyxmen 311.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #311 Image:Uncannyxmen 312.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #312 Image:Uncannyxmen 313.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #313 Image:Uncannyxmen 314.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #314 Image:Uncannyxmen 315.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #315 Image:Uncannyxmen 316.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #316 Image:Uncannyxmen 317.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #317 Image:Uncannyxmen 318.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #318 Image:Uncannyxmen 319.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #319 Image:Uncannyxmen 334.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #334 Image:Uncanny x-men 335.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #335 Image:Uncanny x-men 336.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #336 Image:Uncannyxmen 337.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #337 Image:Uncannyxmen 339.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #339 Image:Uncannyxmen 341.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #341 Image:Uncannyxmen 342.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #342 Image:Uncannyxmen 343.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #343 Image:Uncannyxmen 344.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #344 Image:Uncannyxmen 345.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #345 Image:Uncannyxmen 346.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #346 Image:Uncannyxmen 347.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #347 Image:Uncannyxmen 348.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #348 Image:Uncannyxmen 349.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #349 Image:Uncannyxmen 350.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #350 Image:Uncannyxmen 353.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #353 Image:Uncannyxmen 356.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #356 Image:Uncannyxmen 357.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #357 Image:Uncannyxmen 360.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #360 Image:Uncannyxmen 363.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #363 Image:Uncanny X-Men 365.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #365 Image:Uncannyxmen 367.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #367 Image:Uncannyxmen 372.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #372 Image:Uncannyxmen 375.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #375 Image:Uncanny X-Men 377.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #377 Image:Uncannyxmen 381.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #381 Image:Xmen388.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #388 Image:Chamber 008.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #397 Uncanny X-Men (401-500) Image:Uncannyxmen 423.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #423 Image:Icarusuncanny.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #440 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_454_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #454, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_455_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #455, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_456_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #456, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_457_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #457, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_458_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #458, 2005 Image:Psylockecoverunc460.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #460, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_461_2005.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #461, 2005 Image:Uncanny_X_Men_461_2005_Adam_Kubert_Variant.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #461 (Adam Kubert Variant), 2005 Image:Uncannyxmen 462.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #462 Image:Uncannyxmen 463.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #463 Image:Uncannyxmen 464.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #464 Image:Uncannyxmen 465.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #465 Image:Uncannyxmen 466.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #466 Image:Uncannyxmen 467.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #467 Image:Uncannyxmen 468.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #468 Image:Uncannyxmen 469.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #469 Image:Uncannyxmen 470.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #470 Image:Uncannyxmen 471.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #471 Image:Uncannyxmen 472.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #472 Image:Uncannyxmen 473.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #473 Image:Uncannyxmen 474.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #474 Image:Uncannyxmen 475.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #475 Image:Uncannyxmen 476.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #476 Image:Uncannyxmen 477.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #477 Image:Uncannyxmen 478.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #478 Image:Uncannyxmen 479.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #479 Image:Uncannyxmen 480.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #480 Image:Uncannyxmen 481.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #481 Image:Uncannyxmen 482.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #482 Image:Uncannyxmen 485.JPG|Uncanny X-Men #485 Annuals Image:King-Size X-Men 2.JPG|Uncanny X-Men King-Size Special #2 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 4.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #4 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 5.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #5 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 7.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #7 Image:Uncanny X-Men Annual 08 Cover.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #8 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 9.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #9 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 10.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #10 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 11.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #11 Image:Uncanny X-Men Annual 12.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #12 Image:Uncannyxmenann14.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #14 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 15.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #15 Image:Uncannyxmenannual 16.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Annual #16 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 17.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #17 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 18.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual #18 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 1996.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual 1996 Image:Uncannyxmenandfantasticfour annual 1998.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual 1998 Image:Uncannyxmen annual 1999.JPG|Uncanny X-Men Annual 1999 Variant Covers For a variety of reasons, many differences, subtle and not, can exist for a given issue. Below are images of comics with variant prices, coloring, and sometimes even entirely different covers! (In all cases, the most common variant is considered standard, and listed above as the normal variety). Image:UXM 96 promo reprint.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #96, promotional reprint from the Marvel Legends toy line. Image:UXM 97 reprint variant.jpg|"X-Men vol. 1 #97", bears the cover of X-Men Vol. 1 #58 and additionally a Not for Resale label; actual contents of the book are unknown. Image:UXM 97 col var.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #97, color variant Image:UXM 98 col var.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #98, color variant Image:UXM 98 30c var.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #98, 30-cent variant, darkness of color due to CGC case. Image:UXM 99 30c var.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #99, 30-cent variant, darkness of color due to CGC case. Image:UXM 100 30c var.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #100, 30-cent variant, darkness of color due to CGC case. Image:UXM 101 promo reprint.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #101, promotional reprint from the Marvel Legends toy line. It accompanied the Phoenix figure. Image:XMen135.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #135 Image:UXM 258 promo var cov.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #258, promotional reprint with a modification of the cover of Uncanny X-Men 467. Rejected Covers Sometimes a writer or editor feels a cover fails to adequately advertise the nature of the book. Sometimes they just don't like it. Image:UXM 169 original concept.gif|Uncanny X-Men #169, original concept artwork by Paul Smith ---- Back to Cover Art Gallery : U: Uncanny X-Men ---- See Also * Uncanny X-Men/Textless Covers * Comics:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1